Epic Rap Battles 4: William Shakespeare VS Ben Bocquelet
This is a mini song series. There are seperate parts, which can be found here. Summary The creator of The Amazing World of Gumball ''Ben Bocquelet, goes-up against the most famous poet of all time: William Shakespear in the 4th installment of the Epic Rap Battles! Plot '''EPIC RAP BATTLES!!!' BEN BOCQUELET VS WILLIAM SHAKESPEAR BEGIN!!! William Shakespear: Come bite my thumb I hope you know the stakes! I'll put a thumb between your shoulder blades - then as what through yonder poser breaks? I hath been iambic on that ass ye idiot! My creations are classic - your garbage is drafted from a kindergardener high on acid! Ye loser - your an old soldier boy who has no swag - and no gonads egads it's so sad. And to top it off your not British - I've never seen such a softer producer! Ye crook you - i bet you created the Harry Potter movies too! Ben Bocquelet: ''-Bocquelet brings-out a piece of paper and folds it to make it look like Gumball Watterson.-'' Gumball: '''(coming to life) I wouldn't, couldn't on the road - read any of the boring plays you wrote. Even Darwin doesn't want to hear you - and Anais who is afraid to go near you! You bore people to death - you leave a classroom looking like the end of Macbeth! I entertain a child o any age - you gotta translate what you say on the opposite page! How you gonna battle with Gumball the cat? Little kids get happy when I step on the mat. You think your ruffle-neck friends gonna rap after that? I gotta a good cartoon about me coming back. ''-Bocquelet slides the Gumball-folded paper into his pocket with a confident look on his face.-'' '''William Shakespear: I'm switching-up my style like like the Beatles with my peices - each is such a wonder with a plethora of features. Your pathetically predictable - you think your cartoon might include the trisyllabic meter and a ghetto ghost creature. The bard is in the building it's a castle - I'm the boss. I bet the parliament, I'm positive, I'm killing it - I'm iller than than the plague - I never caught or cholera a baller baller on some cricket bowler business while your sitting in the bleachers! Ben Bocquelet: ''-Ben, shocked by Shakespears' fast raping, quickly brings-out the Gumball-folded piece of paper.-'' Gumball: 'Woah. You rap fast you do - yes you fast it's true - BUT let's see how you rap verses Eggheads 1 and 2! ''-Gumball open the staircase where two egg geeks are sleeping. Gumball wakes them-up and the eggheads get ready.-'' '''Eggheads: '(clears throats) Oh - oh no! We'll smash your globe! Yo you may have wrote the script - but now we runnin' the show! You can take your fancy words and send them back home to your mama - break our off in your but - with our feetie pajamas! Then we'll cook you-up and eat you with some ham and green eggs! Break-off on your legs make no mistake - we in a rage! All does not end well when we bust-out our cage! You gettin' upstaged Bill - yo you just got played! '''WHO Won? WHO'S Next? YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC RAP BATTLES COPYRIGHTED 2010 BY NICEPETER (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3w2MTXBebg&feature=related) Category:Epic Rap Battles